


你好，来一杯五月

by Alicia23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia23/pseuds/Alicia23
Summary: 如果三个基佬住在同一所公寓，同一层楼，会怎样？如果这三个基佬还正好都带个娃，三个娃刚好都是可爱的男孩子，会怎样?这是一个王耀，基尔伯特和亚瑟带弟弟的故事。会有六人的CP组合乱入，列出以下几个，不喜勿入:英左，独右，耀右。CP包括不悯，英独，好茶，小鸟面包，弟组，极东。有未成年兄控，但没有R18未成年情节。
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), China & England (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 你好，来一杯五月（一）

王耀半倚在车门上，嘴里咬着一根柔软的细柳枝，细白的齿漫不经心地碾着发涩的新绿嫩芽，以此代替香烟。暖和的四月的阳光打散他脑后的马尾，在栗色的发梢晕出一圈暖和的香。他百无聊赖地发着呆，和不远处停着的各色车辆一起等待着。  
木框镶玻璃的大门砰得一下被撞开，小学生们渐次走出。阿尔弗雷德像个子弹头一样冲了出来，胖乎乎的小脸红彤彤的。他嘴里在大叫着biubiu之类的音效，跳向还未转青的灌木丛后面，转过身紧盯着门口——  
路德维希从门口走出来，还没来得及说什么，阿尔突然猛地跳起来，手指模仿手枪的样子，朝那个铂金发色的男孩儿“砰！砰砰！”地开了两枪，自己却“呃啊……”地呻吟着，痛苦地倒在了地上。  
王耀看向小胖子身上经过沙拉酱和草地洗礼后的T恤衫，心想，演得还挺好啊。  
路德维希走向阿尔，笑着将他拉起来，帮他拍掉身上沾着的草屑。两个金色的小脑袋亲昵地凑在一起嘀咕着什么。  
“哥哥。”本田菊不知道什么时候已经站在了王耀的身边，安安静静地喊他。他仰起脸，阳光落进他同王耀一般深色的眼眸里，刘海儿柔顺地滑向脑门两侧，背着他的panda小书包，看上去乖巧的要命。  
王耀的心一下子就软了，像刚出炉的酥皮点心暖烘烘香喷喷地滋着油花儿，他吐掉口中叼着的细芽，蹲下去，手摁着本田菊的肩膀在额头上亲了一口，露出一个温柔的笑容，带着那双平日里有些漫不经心的眼都暖融融的。  
本田菊抬起胳膊搂住王耀的颈，虔诚地、小心地将自己的脑袋埋进颈窝，偷偷去嗅王耀混在烟草味儿里若有若无的冷香。哥哥的味道……他还想就这么整个人蹭到王耀的怀里，却被一个人未至声先到的炮弹撞到了一边去。  
“Hero也要抱抱！”阿尔弗雷德可不会循序渐进，他直接把自己热乎乎肉乎乎的小身子塞进了王耀的怀里，顺便把本田菊挤了出去——这并不是他的本意，但他冲过来的动能实在是有点大。  
路德维希也跟着走了过来，站在离王耀两步远的地方，有些局促地看着阿尔，又看了眼王耀，冰蓝色里带着灰的眼眸清澈得像冬天冰封的湖水。他看上去镇定又严肃，丝毫不需要拥抱的样子，但是王耀知道如果他这么做了，这个穿着背带裤的小鬼耳根就会悄摸摸地变红。  
所以他也这么做了。  
他把三个脑袋挨个揉了一遍，将他们塞进车里，甩上车门，在一番吵吵闹闹的声音里打开了收音机。  
-  
他们住在汉堡易北河畔的一座公寓。公寓建于战前，有漂亮优雅的复古浮雕和汉堡标志性的红砖白窗，经历过二战轰炸后被修复，花园旁的小路上有一块注明“修复于1965年”的暗铜色纪念板。靠南的那侧一排整齐的阳台，玫瑰绕满了靠右的那个阳台，左边盛放的茶花显得中间阳台上那棵圣诞树有点可怜的意味。  
顶层的这三位住户也很巧得全部是年轻基佬带娃——大概当初找了同一个租房中介。最右边的403室住着亚瑟·柯克兰和阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，这位年轻的离婚律师有着离异的父母和一个同母异父的弟弟，然后他的母亲转而嫁给了第三位富豪，潇洒地把小拖油瓶丢给了大儿子。  
中间402室住着基尔伯特·贝什米特和路德维希·贝什米特。他们的父母在一场车祸中双双去世，留下基尔伯特一个人带着弟弟，靠当足球教练和父母留下的保险金生活。  
王耀摸出钥匙打开最左侧401的门，三颗小脑袋推推搡搡地挤进屋子，阿尔已经轻车熟路地往厨房跑去。  
“把鞋换了!”王耀皱眉。  
“噢..”阿尔弗雷德吐了吐舌头，一个急刹车转过身来，把脚上的小皮鞋踢掉。路德维希无奈地捡起在地上滚了几圈的，原本锃亮的小皮鞋，和他自己的一并在玄关放好。  
本田菊不赞同地看了阿尔一眼，那个金色的脑袋已经消失在冰箱门的后面，显然在挑选冰淇淋的口味。没关系，他想，哥哥最喜欢吃的香草味冰淇淋已经被他藏在了最下层的最里面。  
本田菊和王耀并不是亲生兄弟。要说血缘的话，可能也就比王耀老家的邻居近上那么一点儿。菊对他过于年轻的父母来说实在是个意外，两个年轻人经济上和精神上都对这个孩子没有任何准备，他们无法，寻到了家底殷实的远亲，跪在王耀父母的面前，请求他们收留这个孩子。  
王耀的父母欲言又止，想要拒绝，而刚大学毕业没多久的王耀看着婴儿柔软如鸦绒的黑发和安静天真的小脸，在那眨巴着的黑葡萄似眼睛的注视下，鬼使神差地开了口：“既然你们不要他，我来养好了。反正这辈子也不指望我给祖宗续香火，不如就把菊当成我的……”儿子二字在舌尖上打了个转，没说出口，“……弟弟吧。”  
-  
本田菊的房间很小却很整洁，挂壁书架上放满了码得整整齐齐的书和漫画书。阳光从落地窗里斜斜地铺满木地板，窗台上垂落绿萝娇艳欲滴的翠叶。三个小学生脑袋凑在一起，面前散落着一堆乐高积木。阿尔嘴里叼着一个冰棒，正试图用乐高拼一个麦当劳巨无霸出来；菊手里捧着任天堂的游戏机，和路德认真地研究着游戏里的装配赛车。  
“喂，你们俩知道什么是‘死基佬’吗？”阿尔难得地压低了声音，还转过头去看了一眼关着的房门，和厨房里传来的均匀的切菜的声响，“今天隔壁班的维克多说我是两个死基佬的孩子，所以我也是个死基佬。”  
路德维希为难地抿了抿嘴唇。他知道这个词的意思，好吧——大约知道。但是他不确定要怎么跟阿尔解释，踌躇了半晌：“基佬就是……喜欢同性的意思。”  
“我也很喜欢路易啊，那我也是基佬。”水蓝色的眼睛一片坦然，“那我们三个都是基佬咯！”  
“也不是……这个意思吧。”路德维希为难地蹙起了眉，“不是这种喜欢。”  
“男人和男人是不能生小孩的。”一直没出声的本田菊突然开口说道，他的语气很安静，却有着不容置疑的意味，“维克多那样说你，是因为他们班的安娜送了你一块巧克力，他吃醋了。”  
阿尔弗雷德哑口无言，他似乎被说服了，安静了大概有五秒，似乎有些委屈：“可是我又不喜欢安娜，虽然她送的巧克力蛮好吃的。她长了一头红头发，”阿尔皱了皱鼻子，“像个女巫。”  
“你还见过女巫?”路德维希挑起一边淡色的眉毛。  
“亚蒂说不听话的小孩子会被女巫抓走吃掉。她们的头发会变成蛇，钻进你的肚脐眼，她们额头上还有一只眼睛！”阿尔张开五指模仿着变成蛇的头发，语气带点恐吓。  
路德维希愣愣地听着，冰蓝里透着灰色的眼眸眨了眨。  
“她们会睡在小孩子的床底下，等到你睡着的时候，变成爪子的指甲在你床下挠，发出像这样的声音——”本田菊屈起手指，用指甲刮过木制的桌腿，发出令人起鸡皮疙瘩的声音。  
“……胡、胡说!”阿尔弗雷德睁大的眼睛里显而易见地滑过一丝慌乱，显然被唬住了。他从小到大被亚瑟的鬼故事吓到大，最讨厌的节日就是万圣节。好吧，看在糖果的份儿上……

叮咚。  
门铃不合时宜地响了，三个人都吓得一个战栗，面面相觑，接着大笑起来，嘲笑彼此的样子。客厅里传来王耀开门的声音，和基尔伯特识别性极强的沙哑嗓音，“阿西！”他喊道，“出来跟本大爷拥抱一下！”  
路德维希的耳根又慢慢变红了，他尴尬地看了两个人一眼，并不是很想出去。他的哥哥有时候会变得……有点麻烦。比如早晨会用沙哑又高亢的改编歌曲喊他起床，他敢跟尼古拉斯老人赌上今年份的小姜饼，菊和阿尔也是用这个做闹钟的。  
基尔伯特踩着熊猫头拖鞋，朝在厨房忙碌的王耀喊了声我马上来帮你，便大步流星地走向卧室，拉开门将路德拎起来狠狠地亲了好几下。少年耳根的红这下扩散到了脖子和脸颊，绷紧了小脸挤出了一个词：“……哥哥。”  
“今天有没有很乖啊，你们三个？”基尔伯特满足地放下了他的弟弟，顺手在另外两个小鬼的头上揉了两把。  
本田菊顺从地点了点头，阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，很不服气地反驳：“Hero乖不乖，关你什么事啊。”他不是很喜欢基尔伯特每次把口水涂在路德的脸上，他都没有那么亲过路易!  
“哟呵，反了你了。”基尔伯特标志性地红眸一眯，那血一样的瞳孔里危险熠熠发亮，他一不做二不休，直接上手，逮着阿尔的腋下就是一顿挠痒痒，小胖子嚎了一声，缩起身子在地板上打滚，一边拳打脚踢一边求饶：“啊！你犯规！……哈哈，哈哈哈，停……亚蒂，亚蒂！！救命!”  
亚瑟·柯克兰，今天也走一丝不苟的英伦风，格子围巾压着长风衣，一天内解决三个离婚案依旧优雅，下班回家还没拿出钥匙，就在走廊里听见了自己的名字。


	2. 你好，来一杯五月（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不悯组出没。  
> 少量极东和弟组。

“Pils?”  
“Ja.”  
亚瑟从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，Pale Ale给他自己，Pils丢给了沙发上躺着看球的基尔伯特。对方连头也没回，准确地抓住了啤酒，用牙咬开玻璃瓶的瓶盖，仰头喝了一口。冰凉的酒液顺着舌尖扩散开清冽的麦芽香，喉结随着吞咽的动作规律地起伏，基尔伯特满足地叹了口气。  
亚瑟的目光落在那个人的咽喉处，淡色的血管从白皙的颈侧延伸至锁骨深处，消失在深色的T恤圆领下方。翡翠般剔透的眼眸深处暗沉沉地压着难以启齿的欲望，是一种需要克制的，想要卡住那个脖颈撕咬他淡色嘴唇的欲望。  
亚瑟什么也没说，他拉开了易拉罐的环，那个清爽的声音引来基尔伯特的一阵嘲笑。  
“本大爷早就告诉过你了，罐装啤酒都是狗屎。”  
“你当初也是这么形容Cyder的，然后偷走我冰箱里整整一打Cyder。说不定这是贝什米特家的传统呢？你知道的，口是心非。”  
基尔伯特嗤笑了一声，没怎么在意。亚瑟的刻薄言语向来会被他的粗神经过滤成赞美，难说阿尔弗雷德是不是从他那里学会了这一技能。他盯着电视上直播的欧冠联赛，又喝了一口酒。但是很快的，他的视野就被另一个人挡住了。  
亚瑟单腿跪在沙发上，膝盖抵着基尔伯特放肆开着的腿根，手肘撑在沙发背上，形成一个包围的沙发咚。他朝着基尔伯特俯下身，看着面前人上移的视线和那被笼罩在自己阴影里的血色双眸。  
“王耀今天晚上有场子，你可以在我这里睡。”压低的声线就浮动在那人的耳根，呼吸带着一丝欲盖弥彰的热，唇几乎触碰上耳后那一小块皮肤，却维持在若即若离的限度内。  
基尔伯特沉默了一会，嘴角慢慢往上扯出一个堪称恶劣的笑来，他没拿啤酒的右手攫住亚瑟的屁股捏了捏，紧接着就摁着身上人的后颈堪称粗暴地将他压向自己。  
“可以，柯克兰。本大爷是不会拒绝送上门的屁股的。”  
亚瑟好笑地感觉到身下的人抱着他，暗示意味明显地抵着他送了送胯，这张牙舞爪的威胁他并没有放在眼里。他并不介意基尔伯特将隔壁的东方人折腾得眼角绯红，但在他这里，在他的床上，他只想把这个人一遍遍操到哭着求饶。  
亚瑟卡住基尔伯特的下颌，错开他高耸的鼻梁，近乎优雅地覆向还带着恶劣笑意的嘴唇，牙齿却碾着柔软的下唇咬了一口，紧接着将身下人的痛呼和模糊的骂声卷入缱绻的舌吻里。唇舌交缠间有暧昧而微弱的水声传来，Pils和Ale的麦芽香纠缠得难解难分。亚瑟垂眸，身下人蹙着眉紧闭着一双眼，淡色的睫毛根根可见。  
“去床……”  
“亚蒂！我今晚要跟路易一起睡，他说你要先同意才可以。……你们在干嘛？”阿尔弗雷德大叫着从卧室那头跑进客厅，怀疑地看着沙发上闪电般迅速分开的两个人。路德维希跟在后面，偷偷拽了一下阿尔。他看见了，亚瑟柯克兰平日里凉薄淡色的嘴唇此时有泛着水光的绯色，而翡翠似的眸里压抑着暗沉的不快。  
基尔伯特欲盖弥彰地干咳了几声，并没打算从沙发上站起身，他扬了扬手：“要他同意干什么，我说了算。阿西，过来。”  
路德维希叹了口气，顶着亚瑟柯克兰的目光走到基尔伯特的身边。那目光让他不自觉地心跳如擂鼓，不自觉地抿紧了嘴唇。他在亚瑟的注视下总是有些紧张，那双翡眸里偶尔带的好整以暇和意味深长让他颈后的毛都要竖起来了，而他的那个神经大条的哥哥总是……毫不在意的样子。  
“你想在柯克兰叔叔家里睡吗？”基尔伯特恶劣地强调了一下那个称呼，换来亚瑟的一声哼笑：“我倒是没什么意见。柯克兰家的大门永远为贝什米特侄子们敞开。”  
“那哥哥回家睡吗?”路德近乎天真地歪了歪头，铂金色的发丝在灯光下闪烁着迷人的光。  
基尔伯特有点卡壳，在他能想出个像样的回答之前，亚瑟淡淡地开了口：“别担心，看完了球我送你哥哥回家。”  
“你他妈——那连几步都不用，本大爷住在隔壁!”  
“是啊，” 亚瑟露出一丝微笑，他居高临下地看着路德维希，看进那双紧张神色明显的冰蓝色眼睛里，明明长得那么相似的兄弟俩，眼睛的颜色却相差万里……不知道矢车菊的味道，是不是比罂粟更甜美呢？他略显苍白的手掌覆盖在男孩儿金色的发丝上，放轻了声音： “所以你在担心什么呢，路德维希？”  
路德有些慌乱地垂下了眼睛，看起来十分严肃的样子，身体却僵住了，他闻到了亚瑟从袖口和脉搏散发出的温暖的味道，香水和红茶混合在一起。近乡情怯的感觉攫住了他，他渴望亚瑟的视线停驻在自己的身上，可当这发生的时候，他又觉得自己像个被猎人的枪口锁定的鹿，连逃脱的力气都没有了。亚瑟不像王耀，他喜欢王耀的漫不经心和游刃有余，可他琢磨不透亚瑟那洞察一切般的目光和意味深长的微笑。那感觉就像是……他看透了自己。  
“……没什么。”路德维希小声地回答道。  
-  
本田菊趴在书桌前，两条穿着长筒袜的小腿勾在一起，拿着铅笔在素描本上认真地画着。显得稚嫩的线条重叠在擦试过多次的痕迹上，试图勾勒出一个马尾的弧度。他拿起画本吹了吹上面散落的橡皮屑，打量了半天，叹了口气。  
屋子里很安静。月光流淌在木地板上，与角落那隅暖黄的台灯光晕遥相呼应。  
本田菊拉开椅子，走到落地窗前盘腿坐下来，默默地仰起脸。月光温柔地落进他圆润的眼眸里，像夜莺的歌声拂过夜色。他想，现在哥哥一定是酒吧的焦点。  
他只看到过一次王耀唱歌。那天亚瑟不在，基尔伯特心血来潮要带三个小鬼去看王耀，早就过了上床睡觉的时间，路德维希打着哈欠而阿尔兴奋得眼睛都发亮。酒吧里很吵，但是本田菊的耳朵里只听得见王耀的歌声，和他手里的吉他。他亲爱的哥哥穿着一件松垮随性的黑色衬衣，纹身从领口探出欲盖弥彰的墨，他侧着脸低眸看着吉他的弦，马尾有些慵懒地散乱在颈侧，漫不经心地像是在哼一首Lullaby。他那么美，如夜雪初积，竹外疏花，苔枝缀玉；像一个无法企及的梦，让本田菊的心底浮起酸胀的温暖来。  
可最后他也没能听完整首歌，三个小不点很快就被保安发现了，在基尔伯特沙哑的嚷嚷声和振振有词的“本大爷带着孩子来找孩子他妈关你屁事”里，他们被赶了出去。事后，四个人还被王耀揍了一顿。  
本田菊抬头看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，时针和分针快要重合到九那个数字上了。他以想要安静画画的理由婉拒了去亚瑟家里睡觉的提议，他想要等哥哥回来，然后以“白天阿尔讲了鬼故事菊很害怕”的理由拱到哥哥暖烘烘的被窝里。  
这样的话，他就能保护哥哥整晚了。  
-  
“路易，你靠近一点啊！Hero觉得床底下好像有声音……”  
阿尔弗雷德穿着他白色带蓝蝴蝶结的睡袍和毛茸茸的睡袜，一头柔软的灿金色发在枕头上拱得乱七八糟。他不断地往路德维希那头挤过去，路德只能不断地往边上让出位置，直到他差一点儿就要滚下床了。  
“阿尔……我要掉下去了。”路德维希无奈地侧过身体，伸出手臂将另一个少年环进怀里，像哄小孩似的煞有介事：“菊只是开个玩笑。再说，不是你先提起女巫的吗？”  
Hero才没有在害怕。阿尔弗雷德哼哼唧唧地回应着，得寸进尺地再挪过去一些，这下两个人真的紧紧贴在一起了。他眼睛亮晶晶地看着路德维希，看着他白皙的皮肤和铂金色散落在耳畔的头发，看着他冰蓝色的、剔透的双眼和少年时还圆润柔美的脸颊轮廓，阿尔想，天使就是这个样子的吧。  
“我…可以亲你一下吗？”阿尔悄悄地、带着期许地问道，又急忙补上一句，“这样Hero就不害怕了。”  
路德维希愣了一下，脑海里突然就浮现出亚瑟柯克兰那泛着水色的嘴唇。他知道亲吻是什么，也知道那代表着什么。虽然他不确定阿尔知道。他垂下视线看向阿尔期许的神色，那双湖蓝色的眼眸一望到底，澄澈坦然得像一望无垠的天空，可那柔软的轮廓里隐隐有亚瑟柯克兰的影子（当然，后来长歪了就另当别论）。路德维希的耳根又红了，慢慢扩散到整个脸颊，但是少年的神色严肃而谨慎：“……在脸上可以。就一下。”  
还没等他说完，柔软温暖的嘴唇已经印上了他的嘴唇。像翠色的葱花落在了白玉似的豆腐上，像杏花落在春水，似昼雨垂落珠帘。  
阿尔弗雷德满足地叹了口气，双手箍住路德维希的腰，把脸埋进少年散发着与他一模一样香氛的颈间，闭上了眼睛。  
“Night night.”  
“…Nacht.”


	3. 你好，来一杯五月（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不悯R18，和一点点好茶。

茶几上喝空的玻璃瓶和易拉罐排了两排，球赛在压低声音的交谈间结束了。基尔伯特站起身伸了个懒腰，探头去看阿尔的房间——房门紧闭，灯也早就熄了。阿尔弗雷德这小子天天勾引我家阿西……跟他哥一个德行，啧。  
“本大爷回去睡了，你自便吧。记得明早把阿西还回来，缺根儿头发我跟你没完。”  
“当然了，毕竟这是他第一次睡在我家。”亚瑟刻意强调了“第一次”，语气里的嘲讽简直可以在空气中凝结成“Sarcasm”这个词。  
基尔伯特头也没回地朝他比了个中指，打开门往外走。真的没几步路，撑死两米，他就站在了自家的门口。标有402号的门前，整整齐齐地铺着一块小黄鸟地毯。基尔伯特在地毯上蹭了蹭鞋底，手在外衣的口袋里翻找着钥匙。  
“怎么，没带钥匙?”亚瑟的声音从他身后传来。  
“怎么可能！本大爷——不是，你跟着我干嘛？”  
“你说呢？”  
亚瑟不容置疑地握住基尔伯特捏着钥匙的那只手，打开了房门，另一只手将他推进门内。房门在两人身后关上，锁舌咬合的声音清晰异常。  
屋子里一片黑暗，月光从落地窗外斜斜射入，在地板上投下朦胧的几块银白。  
亚瑟柯克兰走向基尔伯特，继续那个刚才被小鬼们打断的深吻。他欺压向基尔伯特，惹得后者向后倚坐在沙发背上，银白发色在月光下格外的冷。  
英国人的舌头霸道又灵巧地纠缠吸吮，掠夺基尔伯特口中的津液。苍白的手指滑入基尔伯特的发间，攥住几缕银发用力，迫得他仰起脸来。亚瑟垂眸，看着罂粟色的双眸，和那其中隐现的欲望，平日里显得傲慢的伦敦腔随着平稳的吐息送出：“你知道该怎么做。”  
基尔伯特一只手解开了自己的牛仔裤，拉下平角内裤的前部，将自己半硬的欲望握在手里，腾出的另一只手去解亚瑟的腰带。刚解开搭扣，一只微凉的手覆上来，将整条腰带抽出，转而将基尔伯特的双手迅速地捆在一起。  
“？！——该死的英国佬，要上就上，搞这么多没用的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
亚瑟堪称优雅地将挣扎着的基尔伯特翻过身去，顺势将他的T恤衫拽过头顶，堆叠在那被腰带捆缚的双手上。  
颀长的背筋肉分明，宽肩窄腰的线条，堪称完美的背沟从肩胛骨间延伸至腰窝，隐没入引人遐想的两团挺翘臀肉里。  
令人惊叹的美丽隐藏在这具充满力量的肉体里。亚瑟停下动作，检阅货物般欣赏着。  
这一阵难捱的沉默让基尔伯特如坐针毡，他憋屈地扭过头去，想看亚瑟在做什么，就觉得屁股一凉，他的平角内裤被一撸到底，紧接着室内就响起了清脆响亮的巴掌声。  
基尔伯特只懵了一秒钟的光景，就破口大骂起来：“Du Arschloch!...Hurensohn, mein Gott!..Fick dich…”  
“别催，马上就操你，等会儿叫上帝也可以。”  
那臀肉随着拍打微微颤动，隐隐现出五指的红印，在阴暗的室内不甚明显。亚瑟好整以暇地回答对方愤怒中冒出的德语，手指不由分说地深入那张咒骂着的嘴翻搅，玩弄着舌尖搅散抗拒的话语。  
“你敢咬的话，我就不这么好心地给你润滑了。”亚瑟淡淡地开口，带着些警告的意味。他用空闲的那只手拉开自己的裤链，将完全勃起的欲望抵在那两团挺翘柔软的臀肉上拍了拍，捏着阴茎根部顺着那道臀缝摩擦，似有若无的擦过因为紧张而翕合的穴口。  
基尔伯特知道，亚瑟说到就一定会做到，如果他现在顺着自己的脾气咬下去了，那明天就得请假。他可不想像上次一样，一瘸一拐地带着球队训练。所以他放弃了咬断对方手指的想法，用舌头将手指推出去，沙哑的声音有些气息不稳：“别废话了，要做就快点。”  
“你很急？”柯克兰从善如流地，将被口水沾湿的两根手指送进紧致的后穴内。甬道又紧又热，有些干涩，但很快就被开拓碾压的指节玩弄得湿热柔软。亚瑟又加了一根手指，三指并行，深入至指根的位置，堪称熟练地找到深处那点，练习指力似地持续地碾压。  
基尔伯特猛抽了口气，腰部弹动了一下，他难耐地仰起脸，为那从前列腺传来的酸胀的舒爽而不断吞咽下紊乱的喘息。涨红的耳垂被亚瑟含入口中，拿齿尖轻碾着。亚瑟柯克兰在他耳边暧昧地低声：“还是你怕王耀突然回来？”  
操。这人什么臭毛病，本大爷他妈就是喜欢王耀怎么地了吧。基尔伯特蹙着眉，刚要开口骂他，亚瑟抽出了手指，阴茎就那么抵了进来，被腰力一送到底。基尔伯特的音节卡在喉咙里，变成了一声沉沉的痛呼。  
潦草的扩张还是不够，被紧箍着的感觉让亚瑟也有点难受，淡色的眉毛蹙起，他又在臀肉上打了响亮的一巴掌；“放松，基尔伯特。你是打算夹断我吗？”  
基尔伯特恨恨地咬牙：“亚瑟柯克兰，我是不是警告过你了，你再敢打我的屁股，我——啊！…” 屁股里的阴茎突然开始大开大合地抽送，让他不得不闭上嘴。公寓的墙虽然隔音，但他不想冒险。阿西如果被他的呻吟声吵醒了，那他丢人就丢大发了。  
月光一如往常般静谧地将两人笼罩在客厅中央。室内此时堪称安静，只有一人压抑着的喘息声，和规律而快速的、肉茎在甬道内抽送的水声，以及胯部撞上臀肉的闷响。站着的英国人仍旧衣冠楚楚，而趴着的德国人显得狼狈不堪，那落在脚踝处的牛仔裤和堆叠在被缚手腕的衣物让他的挣扎和动作受限，只能被动承受着勃发的硬挺打桩似的钉入。  
没过多久，两人的交合处被磨得发红，体液随着抽离的阴茎溢出，穴口周围都是淫荡的水色。基尔伯特被快意逼出了一身薄汗，但他死死咬着齿根，倔强地不曾溢出呻吟。疼痛的成分大幅度降低，而那不停戳弄着前列腺的快意快要把他从中间劈开了。空气稀薄得要命，他不得不大口呼吸着。  
该死的，英国佬，说点什么啊。他想着，没有被爱抚的欲望随着顶撞偶尔蹭到沙发背粗糙的织料，惹得他一阵颤抖。就这么被操射了的话……有点丢人。  
而这恰恰是亚瑟的计划。他从一开始就没换过姿势，除了把基尔伯特稍微往上提了提，以便他的屁股正好被沙发背垫高，方便他从后面直接捣入最深处。  
他的计划就是把基尔伯特的敏感点操烂，让身下这个嘴硬的家伙碰都不碰自己就被操射，让他那该死的面子尽失，然后亚瑟就可以慢慢享用了。  
像是剥去山竹张牙舞爪的壳去吃里面柔软甜腻的果肉。  
“……别把沙发弄脏，脏了你擦。”  
这是一句十分隐晦的“我快要射了”。亚瑟听着身下人不稳的气息里的忍耐，忍不住勾起唇角。他一手摁着基尔伯特的后腰，硬挺愈加凶狠地钉入湿热的甬道，完全不顾基尔伯特快到临界点的忍耐，和他那偶尔随着喘息溢出的低哑声音。苍白的手指抓着银色发丝迫使基尔伯特扭过头去，翡翠色的眼眸对视上蒙着一层湿气的血色虹膜，亚瑟瞧着那双眼里涣散的情欲，意味深长地开口：  
“别怕，你可以跟路德维希说，你不小心把牛奶撒了……”  
基尔伯特没等亚瑟说完就战栗着射了出来，乳白色的液体喷溅了一些在织物上，更多的顺着他的阴茎滑落向地面。而他体内的那个阴茎却显然没有停下的意思。他睁着一双在高潮后茫然的眼，听见亚瑟的后半句话：  
“——你可爱的、天使一样的弟弟肯定想不到，这是他比婊子还淫荡的哥哥，被操射出来的精液。”  
-  
王耀走上四楼的楼梯时，正好碰见亚瑟从402的房间里出来。两个人都止住了脚步，隔着几层台阶，遥遥相对。  
王耀微微眯起眼打量对方明显刚洗过澡的、湿漉漉的金发，和平日里一丝不苟但现在满是皱褶的西装。啊，他想，这家伙现在一定心满意足。  
他走上台阶站在亚瑟柯克兰的面前，嘴里咬着的香烟在灯光昏暗的走廊里明灭。亚瑟皱了皱眉，抬手捏住了烟，碾灭在楼梯口的垃圾桶上。  
“别抽了，对你嗓子不好。”  
“当初不是你教我抽烟的吗？”王耀漫不经心地反问，抬脚就向左边走。  
亚瑟长腿往右一迈，挡住了他的去路。  
王耀抬眼看了对方一眼，便想从右侧绕过去，对方也同样迈步，挡在他前面。  
见鬼了。  
王耀挑起眉毛，瞥了一眼亚瑟，他湿漉漉的额发衬得淡色眉毛格外壮观。刚想开口问你是不是想打架，亚瑟抬起手，手掌摊开，掌心向上，是索要的手势。  
……  
行吧，懒得跟他较劲儿。王耀从风衣兜里摸出一盒烟，放进对方手里，打算绕过他往家走。  
——然后就又被长腿挡住了路。  
“……你是不是想挨揍啊？”  
“还有一盒。”亚瑟换了只手，相同的手势。  
好家伙……王耀这才对上亚瑟的视线，那双翡翠色的眼眸好整以暇，却有着不容置疑的意味，好像要是他执意不交出另一盒烟，这人就能在这耗一晚上。  
对视了半晌，王耀慢慢地露出个笑容，连带着脸上的不耐烦也舒展成意味深长：“其实我一直很好奇你对基尔伯特做了什么。我每次问他，他只会脸红，打死也不说。”  
“好奇的话，你可以试一试。我很乐意效劳。”亚瑟并没有等到天荒地老的打算。他上前一步，左手揽过东方人，右手撩起风衣的下摆，从裤子的后袋里摸出另一盒烟，没等王耀有所表示，直接扔进了楼道垃圾桶。  
“你信不信我还有第三盒？”  
亚瑟笑了，他拍了拍王耀的背，在他的额头上印下堪称温柔的一吻。  
“亲爱的，你没有。晚安，祝你有个好梦。”


	4. 你好，来一杯五月（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有肉。是三个兄弟的甜甜日常。  
> 梗有点老套，写了两天，如有雷同，很是抱歉。

周日的晚上，王老板的爱心小饭桌也关门了。这就意味着，本田菊要踩着小板凳热一下中午剩下的炒饭，基尔伯特会把速食披萨饼放进烤箱，而亚瑟柯克兰终于有机会大展厨艺了。  
他从下午三点左右的光景，就围着围裙在厨房里忙活。阿尔偶尔会听见厨房里传来意味不明且危险的声音，他几次跑过去，扒着厨房门问亚瑟需不需要帮忙，都被英国人不耐烦地赶了出去。  
当然，他的原话是这么说的：第一次，“亚蒂，要不我去喊王耀来吧？”第二次，“亚蒂，我想吃汉堡包。”第三次，“亚蒂，我听马修说有一家超级好吃的汉堡店，他家还有外送服务噢！”第四次他刚推开门，亚瑟柯克兰黑着一张脸——字面意义上的，他的脸上蹭了一些不知道什么东西糊掉的黑灰——浑身散发着危险的气息望向阿尔弗雷德。小胖子瞬间就忘记了自己刚才想说什么。  
几个小时后，亚瑟喊阿尔来吃饭。后者早就饿到肚子咕咕叫，他应了一声，满怀期待地跑去洗了手，然后在餐桌旁坐下了。  
桌上铺着红蓝格子的桌布，桌子中央，玫瑰盛放在漂亮的白瓷花瓶里。亚瑟甚至颇有情调地点燃了蜡烛，他捏着高脚杯微微晃着其中的红酒，脊背笔直，优雅得像国王亲临。  
“哇——这看起来……好特别啊！”阿尔赞叹道。  
骨瓷盘里盛着的，是看上去像Jacket Potato的食物。只不过不同于一般的Jacket Potato，土豆的外皮是焦黑色的，中间夹着一些像呕吐物的五颜六色的东西，外圈点缀着小番茄，橄榄和一些沙拉叶。整道菜肴的配色像马蒂斯的晚期作品。  
阿尔弗雷德是真的很期待。他几乎每个周末都被亚瑟的手艺教训一次，但少年有一股坚定的信念和极端乐观的心态：他就是平白地相信，他的亚蒂有一天会做出世界一流的菜肴——说不定就是今天。  
所以小胖子满怀期待地举起叉子，银叉穿过焦土的外皮没多久就受到了阻碍，似乎土豆核心的部分没熟透，梆硬梆硬的。没关系，阿尔弗雷德心想，他可以先从中间的部分开始吃。  
然后……就没有然后了。  
-  
吃完饭的路德和基尔伯特坐在沙发上。  
“哥哥，来打游戏吧？”路德勉勉强强把脑袋挣出来。基尔伯特把他当成抱枕圈在怀里，好像有隐约的爱心从银色的脑袋上冒出来，在空气中发酵，吹泡泡般地变大，啪得碎裂成弟控的烟花。  
“嗯……阿西最近是不是长胖了？阿尔那小子是不是老给你零食吃。”兄长的手在小肚子周围捏来捏去，让路德不舒服地挣扎了起来：“没有…！我只是长高了。……阿尔的零食自己都不够吃。”后半句有了小小的埋怨的意味。  
基尔伯特大笑起来，修长有力的手臂更紧地把弟弟箍在怀里，调侃地扬起眉毛：“听上去某人很委屈啊？我以为阿尔弗雷德的魂都要被你勾走了。你就一直这么小只挺好的，当抱枕尺寸完美。”  
“我将来一定会比哥哥高的。”还显得稚嫩的童音里带着莫名的坚定。路德吃力地把胳膊从修长手臂的桎梏中挣脱出来，指向茶几上放着的手柄：“你答应过我，这周末陪我打游戏的。都已经周日晚上了……”  
“本大爷什么时候答应过你了？没有啊，不记得了。”基尔伯特伸出手将少年铂金色的柔软发丝揉得乱七八糟，一本正经地耍赖。  
怀里的路德突然回过头来。少年线条柔和的脸严肃至极，那双冷蓝色的眸里透着凉，像极光摇曳下沉静的冰川。他一字一顿地开口了：“哥哥如果这样犯规的话，我就再也不理你了。”  
他看起来认真极了。年长的成年人脸上绷着的笑意导致淡色的眉角微微抽搐，基尔伯特心里向腓特烈一世发誓，他用了全部的自制力才没大笑出声。他的路茨怎么能这么可爱呢？一定是哪个天使下凡的时候，不小心变成了路茨吧？  
“我这么爱你，如果阿西不理我了，本大爷就不必存在于这世上了。”低沉沙哑的声音里有些笑意，又无端得伤感起来。基尔伯特低下头亲了亲少年的额头，松开了桎梏：“为了避免那样的悲剧发生，本大爷就勉为其难地陪你玩玩。什么游戏？”  
少年的眼睛亮起来了，他飞快地将手柄塞进兄长的手里，电视的屏幕上跳出”Overcooked 2”的字样：“协作烹饪的游戏，可以提升两个人的默契值和合作力。”  
“哈？那岂不是小菜一碟！”基尔伯特摆摆手，豪气冲天地一脚踩上茶几边缘，换来路德维希不赞同的一瞥，“本大爷和路茨默契向来满分！”  
……然后这句话，就在不断的零星通关里，被质疑了。  
路德之前和菊玩了几次，两个人狠话不多，但是手上的动作快速而默契。遇到难关的时候，还会暂停下来，平静地交流一下看法，商量方案对策一二三，然后投入实践直到拿到三星。  
……但这种行为模式不能适用于基尔伯特。不是因为他不能平静地交流看法提出方案——好吧，可能他真的不能——基尔伯特遇到的难题，是他总是从那个羊肠小道上掉下去。  
是的，目前的游戏场景是一块移动的空中大陆，红色的通道又窄又弯，每过十几秒还会消失。烹饪素材、锅、出菜口分别在三个位置，要完成目标就必须顺利地通过这些羊肠小道。  
而基尔伯特从一个小时以前就不断地从这上面掉下去。  
他出了一层薄汗，因为紧张而僵硬的手指发狠地摁着手柄，看上去像要徒手把它掰断。隐没在银色发丝下的眉角隐隐抽搐，血管清晰可见得突突跳动着。低气压笼罩着周身，他看起来好像随时都会跳起来爆随便什么人的头。  
屏幕上的绿色小鸟穿着红色的烹饪制服，在狭窄的小路上拐了个弯，晃晃悠悠险境环生地，就差一两步就要走到对面的陆地上，可惜小人脚下的路晃动了起来，然后消失了。  
基尔伯特盯着他的红色小人掉下去的身影，那极力忍耐的最后一根弦在路德维希没憋住的一声笑里崩断了。他抬手就把该死的手柄砸在地毯上，往后干脆利落地一躺，崩溃地大吼起来：“这他妈的傻屌游戏本大爷不玩了，玩你的蛋！哪个脑袋欠枪子儿的神经病设计的！”  
一个金色的小脑袋探了过来。路德维希笑得眼睛都弯起来了，整齐的淡色睫毛上仿佛挂着星辰，他紧贴着崩溃的兄长躺下来，安慰似的伸手拍了拍兄长的小肚子：“哥哥，不可以说脏话的。”顿了顿，他看上去有点不好意思似的，慢慢地斟酌着继续说道，暖黄的客厅的光温柔地包裹住他微红的耳垂：“不过，跟哥哥一起玩游戏，很开心。”  
虽然哥哥他玩得很烂还不愿意承认。  
-  
401的浴室里水汽缭绕。不大的空间被巨大的浴缸占去了大半，温热的水泛着淡淡的青，是箱根雨后森林的湿润味道。  
王耀一条修长的腿踩在浴缸边缘，细白的皮肤透着温暖的粉红色，马尾高束，发梢浸润在水里，墨一样的黑。他闭目养神，面前齐胸的水面上浮着几只黄色的塑料小鸟。  
本田菊站在浴室的外面，手里抱着换洗的衣物和浴巾，默默地没出声。  
他想跟哥哥一起泡澡。  
浴室的磨砂玻璃上模模糊糊地映着一小团，从三分钟前就站在那一动不动。鸦羽似的眼睫露出一个微小的破绽，王耀瞥了一眼浴室的门，叹了口气：“你要在那里站上多久？我都要以为是闹鬼了。进来吧。”  
少年死水一样沉静的眼眸荡出一圈惊喜的涟漪，他先道了歉，才躬身进入浴室。扑面而来的水汽浮动着草木的暗香。  
王耀坐直了身体，让出位置，伸手护着少年免得他摔倒。“烫吗？”王耀看着少年试探地将脚丫放进水里，像一节藕摇曳在池荷。  
本田菊摇了摇头，在王耀修长的双腿间跪坐了下来。泡澡的水很温暖，浮着细碎的竹叶，颜色剔透，很像哥哥平日里喝的茶。蒸汽把两人的面容模糊得温柔可亲，同样的黑发黑眸，面对而坐，大眼瞪小眼。  
菊眨了眨他黑葡萄似的眼睛：“让我来帮哥哥擦背吧。”  
“……然后被英国佬说成是虐待童工吗？”王耀苦笑。  
他有时候也会反思自己的教育方——说是教育方式，可他除了提供住处和饭食，几乎没做什么。本田菊有时候乖巧得让他心疼，像寄宿在别人篱下的孩子，从来不会委屈，反而处处为他着想。  
这反倒让兄弟俩的关系变得疏远而生分。  
轻叹声从兄长的薄唇里泄出，千斤般压在了本田菊的心口，他自责地垂下了眼——自己又让哥哥难办了。  
紧接着，少年就被翻了个个儿，仰面躺在了浴缸里，背后靠上了光滑而精瘦的胸膛。本田菊惊讶地侧过脸去，得到了兄长安抚的轻拍，和漫不经心的言语：“好好躺着，再泡十五分钟。”  
原来哥哥没有讨厌我啊……  
本田菊默默地想。他放松了身体，在温暖的水中松了口气。  
-  
阿尔弗雷德饿醒了。  
他看了一眼床头的超人闹钟，快要十点了。可他的胃蔫蔫得叫了一声——他饿得可以吃下三个双排牛肉芝士堡。  
阿尔想到了芝士顺着肉排滋着油光的边缘溢出的样子，咕咚得咽下了一口口水。他在心里埋怨起亚瑟来，晚饭那个味道难以形容的Jacket Potato都变得美味了，如果亚蒂没有黑着一张脸倒掉它的话。  
或许客厅里还有些没被自己搜刮到的小零食。  
虽说厨房里找到零食的可能性更高一些，可惜他的身高够不着那两排高高的柜子，而搬椅子肯定会被亚蒂察觉。  
阿尔弗雷德偷偷摸摸地将房门打开一道缝，湖蓝色的眼睛瞪得溜圆，紧张地侦查客厅的情况。  
客厅里一片昏暗，书房的门关着，透出朦朦的光。  
“报告组织，客厅safe，请求搜索许可，over.”阿尔压低声音嘀咕着，手指虚握着一个对讲机的形状。紧接着他换了另一种声音：“组织收到，你的请求已批准，祝你好远，over.”  
他把（想象的）对讲机插进睡袍（想象的）口袋里，悄悄地摸进客厅。茶几下面的小抽屉里他下午就检查过了；茶几上……嗯，还有几个苹果。少年皱了皱鼻子，露出了“恶”的表情。  
他开始尽量轻手轻脚地，打开每一个抽屉，每一个柜门，搜刮里面可能有的食物。  
战绩堪称斐然。十分钟后，阿尔弗雷德已经吞下了两块儿巧克力，怀里揣着几包菊送给他的仙贝——这东西有点吵，要回房间吃。  
他拉开了角落的一个柜门，这是最后一处搜查地点，所以他搜刮得格外仔细。那儿整齐地码着一排CD，是亚瑟最喜欢的英伦摇滚。无论怎么看，都没有食物的踪迹。阿尔失望地撇了撇嘴，正要关上柜门，一个黑色的塑料袋吸引了他的注意力。  
黑色的塑料袋，电影里经常出现在谋杀现场，用途包括盛装肢解尸块和垃圾等。但在饥饿的阿尔弗雷德眼里，那意味着亚瑟私藏的零食。  
他回头看了一眼书房里仍旧亮着的灯，心一横，把那袋东西掏了出来。  
塑料袋发出令人汗毛直竖的，雷鸣般的声音。散落在地板上的物品映在少年好奇的眼眸里：那是几张包装严谨的，有法语题注的碟片；外加一大捧五颜六色散发着甜蜜水果味儿的避孕套；以及印着龙飞凤舞的法语的玫瑰烫金卡片。  
并没有掌握法语的阿尔弗雷德从善如流地无视了那几张CD和卡片，他目光炯炯地抓起一把避孕套，对着微弱的月光仔细检查着那看起来格外昂贵的包装。  
太酷了，他想。这么多彩色气球，还带香味儿，Hero可以给路易开个派对了。


	5. 你好，来一杯五月（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好茶预警。擦边球的dover和普独预警（真·擦边球）。  
> 这章卡了好几天，有点难写。结果最后也没有写出想要的左英，是我菜，与亚瑟无关。头都要秃了。  
> 强烈推荐文中的这首歌，听歌食用效果更佳噢。  
> 下一章会有肉，然后美好的童年时代就要结束了。
> 
> p.s. 德国的性教育做得很到位，只是某个小朋友上课没注意，以及某些人送的安全套太过色泽鲜艳，与课本上讲的不一样。

本大爷今天对德国小学的性教育课程安排很失望。  
在恋童癖横行的21世纪，居然没有给一年级安排关于避孕套的课程？本大爷要去 ~~校长~~ 市长热线投诉。（此处是一个愤怒的肺啾）

  
另外，亚瑟柯克兰那个法国校友是个傻逼——本大爷不接受任何反驳。寄什么不好，寄自己拍的GV，还附送他妈的五颜六色的安全套，还水果味儿的？？  
亚瑟也是，就不能学学本大爷，把小黄片都放保险柜里吗？  
 ~~事实证明安全套贵一点真的不容易破。如果安全套可以吹气球的话，那说明气球也可以当安全套使用？~~

可惜了那么多保险套。浪费可耻！

  
另外，我觉得阿尔弗雷德那小子觊觎我家阿西。跟他 ~~爹~~ 哥一个德行，倒不是说本大爷有多帅吧。这样下去可不行， ~~阿西的屁股是我的~~ （注：此处被多次涂黑）阿西有权利选择他喜欢的人，而作为兄长的意见是， ~~最好不要是阿尔弗雷德~~ 他应该永远这么天真可爱，像个小天使。

  
总之，本大爷化解了今天的危机，并且在王耀回来之前收拾干净了。男人的约定是不可违背的，如果本大爷发现有谁泄露今天的事件……  
（此处是一个涂鸦的肺啾拿着一个手枪）

  
p.s.有待确认,但是本大爷怀疑亚瑟柯克兰也拍过片儿。

——基尔伯特的日记本，21.04.2020

  
-  
王耀算是个自由职业者。他给一些杂志投稿，内容很杂，从时事分析到诗歌都有。搞过一段时间摄影，还教过一段时间中文，但他的经济来源大部分是酒吧驻唱的出场费。  
酒吧的名字是König——一个在王耀看来极为中二的名字——前身是个Irish Pub，每晚的Live Music十分出名，还上过某些小众旅游网站的推荐列表。店长换人后，这项特色也被继承了下来。  
周二九点的晚上，人并不多，平日里喧闹的酒吧此时算得上安静，不高的德语交谈声和笑声浮沉在暖黄色的灯光里，让人平添惬意的昏睡感。  
中场休息后，王耀回到角落的“舞台”上。那是一块高出地面的平台，大小勉强塞得下一个小型摇滚乐队，他一个人坐在台中间的高脚椅上，长腿随意地屈起，怀里抱着吉他。  
四下的灯光配合地暗了下去，像是谁拉上了夜的帷幕，只余一泓冷白的光斜斜笼罩着众人的目光焦点。交谈声如潮水退去，有人善意地吹了个口哨，高声叫着王耀的名字。  
目前为止的上半场显然很成功。

酒吧的门打开了，微凉的夜气涌入室内，亚瑟柯克兰跟在几个抽完烟的人后面进了屋，在吧台旁边坐下。“威士忌加冰。”他对调酒师露出一个微笑，将西服外套放在旁边的高脚椅上。  
他刚结束今日份的加班，一对俄罗斯夫妇在离婚财产划分的问题上纠缠不休，让他的头有点痛。他急需一些酒精缓和紧绷的神经和厌倦感。  
英国人扯松了衬衣的第一颗纽扣，将袖子挽上手肘的位置，目光落在舞台上。  
他来的次数不多。一方面是因为工作很忙，另一方面，他家里有个弟弟，需要有人照看。这意味着亚瑟柯克兰不能像他希望的那样，在酒吧里想泡多久就泡多久。  
这种赶上他加班，王耀驻场，基尔伯特答应并愿意照看三个小朋友的机会并不多。尤其是，基尔伯特曾多次大力吹嘘王耀的歌唱水平（原话是“好到几乎与本大爷不相上下的程度。”），而他对于自己从没有听过这一事实，竟然有些懊恼。  
可能那次在楼梯口的相遇，让他对这个东方人的兴趣，隐隐约约地变多了一些。  
谁知道呢？或许在“教王耀抽烟以致他染上烟瘾”，“王耀时不时地给阿尔弗雷德做饭导致小孩子口味刁钻”，以及“在与基尔伯特上床的时候提起王耀的名字增加情趣”之外，这个列表上还可以添加一些别的什么事情。比如：“加班结束的夜晚来王耀驻唱的酒吧喝几杯”。即便这间酒吧算不上顺路回家，甚至恰恰相反。

王耀的下颌在侧着脸、微低着头的姿势下显露出极其优美而脆弱的弧度。  
他抬手拂过吉他，清凉里带着沙哑的吉他声如滴水落入沉潭，涟漪一圈圈荡开在安静得只闻呼吸声的酒吧里。  
那是缓慢的、简洁而又忧伤的一段旋律，吉他特有的婉转间掺杂着呼吸般的留白，讲述着一个荒凉而宏大的故事。是Sleeping at Last的Saturn.  
亚瑟颇有兴味地扬起了眉毛，暗沉的翡翠色眼眸像沉入深涧的碎玉。他记得这是王耀最喜欢的一首歌。  
有一次王耀过生日，他完全地忘记了买礼物这回事，王耀便让他用大提琴演奏这首曲子。  
那是个很安静的午后，连并排把下巴搁在手臂上的三个男孩儿都安静得要命。他有种小时候被逼着表演的羞耻，整场演奏里，淡色的眉毛都不耐烦地纠缠在一起。可他最后不得不承认，这是首挺美丽的曲子。大提琴的弦声在屋子里低沉地回响，隐忍又深情，像一封创世纪的情书。  
而那厚重的宿命感，如今被轻盈空灵的吉他声代替了。亚瑟虽然不愿意承认，但是他觉得，王耀弹得还行。  
这么想着，东方人就开口了。他一如既往低垂着眸，黑发在灯光下像一匹陈年昂贵的缎，清亮而温柔的歌声从凉薄的柔软的唇瓣间倾泻而出，像一阵夏日的骤雨，落在漫不经心的池荷上。  
“You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist”  
他在高低音间游刃有余地转换，歌词是如此得泫然而深情，让他偶尔的抬眸如同惊鸿一瞥。  
那沉滞的视线似乎正撞进亚瑟的眼底，带着些空落的忧郁，与他唱着的歌词不谋而合。这转瞬即逝的脆弱，像外层的琥珀应声碎裂，露出其中久远的、未曾言说的爱恋。  
亚瑟柯克兰感觉喉管里的威士忌突然热辣地烧灼起来。  
“I couldn't help but ask  
For you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen  
I'd give anything to hear  
You say it one more time  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes  
….”

感觉像过了一个世纪那么长，又好像只有刹那的光景，吉他的落弦意犹未尽地收在还未散尽的气音里。沉静了大概三秒钟，酒吧里爆发出一阵叫好和口哨声。有个长头发的拉丁裔姑娘，杏核儿似的大眼睛里都是泪水。  
亚瑟的视线未离开台上的东方人，他下意识地想要啜饮酒液缓解喉管的干渴，玻璃杯里却只剩下几块冰。  
“再来一杯。”他将空杯子放在吧台上。  
那头，王耀的手指掠过琴弦，下一首歌的前奏响了起来。  
-  
“辛德瑞拉还会留下一只水晶鞋，你却这么悄悄地走掉了。”  
王耀刚推开酒吧的后门，昏暗的巷子里就响起了熟悉的声音。他叹了口气，想着应该找时间跟亚瑟谈一谈。这样突然出现，保不准哪天自己喝高了，就抡着吉他砸上去了。  
亚瑟柯克兰从阴影里慢慢走到他面前，远处路灯的昏光在他淡色的睫毛下方晕出一圈暗，让人看不清那双眼睛。他堪称彬彬有礼地向王耀伸出手，姿态里有不容拒绝的意味。  
“我没有烟，真的没有。”两包都抽完了。王耀把两边都空空如也的风衣口袋掏出来，以示诚意。  
英国人不置可否，捉住他半空中的手，慢慢地牵至唇边，酒精浓度颇高的吐息温热地烧灼着手背的那块儿皮肤。他没有鞠躬，翡色的眸在黑暗里像无声的呢喃，紧紧攫住王耀的视线。紧接着，温热的吻印上了手背，来自易北河的夜风鼓动着王耀的风衣，让他无端想起吸血鬼杀人的恐怖片来，浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你唱得很好。让我想起小时候祖母家里的金丝雀——整天在笼子里唱歌，从早到晚，从生到死。”英国人的语气平和而怀念，好像全然未受酒精影响，让王耀一时有些心里没底——毕竟，他见过柯克兰喝醉的名场景。  
亚瑟柯克兰那双祖母绿的眼眸里沉淀着醉意，和毫无遮拦的征服欲，汹涌得像海洋上酝酿着的一场风暴。偏偏他只是用微凉的指尖摩挲着王耀的脉搏，询问的语气优雅又游刃有余：  
“王耀，你愿意做我的金丝雀吗？”  
……所以他不是个吸血鬼，而是诱人堕落的恶魔。  
东方人的脸上显出茫然的神色，对眼下的状况毫无准备。要是基尔伯特问：王耀，你愿意做我的肺啾吗？王耀可能给他一个白眼，想都不想就拒绝，可是，提问的人是亚瑟柯克兰——嗯，介于半醉到全醉状态之间的柯克兰。  
说起来，在亚瑟和基尔伯特搞到一起去以前，王耀曾经认真地考虑过追他。坦白地说，王耀对他那个拿腔拿调的绅士风格挺感冒。  
他分辨着那双翡翠色眼眸里玩笑的成分——别说玩笑了，那里面连询问的意思都没有。提问者就带着他那该死的优雅、游刃有余和好整以暇，用他比古玉还要沉郁的眼睛，看着王耀，好像笃定他不会拒绝。  
“……不愿意。”  
声音在喉管里磕碰了一下才滑了出来，王耀清了清喉咙，平静地迎上亚瑟的目光：“首先，我怀疑你有没有装得下我的鸟笼……”他为这不合时宜的吐槽笑起来，不自觉地抬起手摸了摸鼻子，“其次，在鸟笼里没法做饭吧？而我不能让阿尔弗雷德一直吃你做的食物……再者，你让基尔伯特怎么办？那个家伙会哭鼻子的，还会在日记里把你的尺寸写成一丁点儿。”  
亚瑟柯克兰沉默地看着王耀，嘴角一丝稀薄的笑意像是礼貌的捧场，他耐性十足地等待着下文。  
“……所以如果是字面上的意思，我不愿意。”王耀顿了顿，笑容逐渐变得有些苦涩：  
“但如果那是你们英国人委婉的一夜情邀请的话——为什么不呢？”


	6. 你好，来一杯五月（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朝耀车震R18预警。  
> 极东单箭头，黑化子菊预警。

王耀被亚瑟摁在车后座上，腰后侧抵着安全带的插座，头顶是车门的内侧把手，狭小的空间里塞了两个男人，空气骤然变得滞闷而暧昧起来。  
亚瑟像个进食的血族，埋首啃咬着东方人的侧颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下湿漉漉的红痕。  
这个醉鬼……王耀无奈地想，耐不住他金发蹭动时的骚痒，尽力往旁侧躲着。白皙而瘦削的手指滑入暗金色的发丝里，隐隐的力道试图阻止英国人的攻城略地：“我说的一夜情……不是现在，咱们回家吧，改天再继续，好吗？”  
亚瑟抬起头来看了他一眼，焦点飘忽的翡色虹膜里除了醉意，还有不以为然，好像他在说什么笑话。王耀感觉有什么硬邦邦的东西抵在他的下腹上，还在有意无意地贴着薄薄的衣料摩擦。  
“我想听金丝雀唱歌。”意有所指的低喃浸在鼻音里，弱化了平日里的刻薄和揶揄。亚瑟的指腹覆上王耀的嘴唇，眷恋地摩挲着，紧接着下巴上传来的力道让王耀不得不张开嘴——亚瑟的舌头伸了进来，吐息里都是威士忌的烧灼。  
他在心里叹了口气，抬起手臂环住亚瑟的脖颈，借力稍微撑起身体倚在车门上，开始认真地回吻。  
暧昧的津液交换声在黑暗里情色异常。柔软的舌纠缠在一起，像两条在深海交媾的人鱼，激烈得不死不休。两人交错的呼吸因这掠夺式的亲吻而顿挫磕绊。  
亚瑟摸索着解开彼此的裤子，将两个硬挺抵在一起抚弄着。好久没射过的东方人经受不住这刺激，一个舒服的轻喘溢出喉咙，纤瘦的腰下意识地迎合着快意挺动。  
这仿佛是个信号，拨动了醉意醺然的大脑里的一根弦。亚瑟意犹未尽地结束了亲吻，单手摁着他的分身，找寻似地在王耀的臀缝里蹭了半晌，湿润的顶端抵着紧闭的穴口就想用力。  
“……你疯了，等等，等下！”王耀慌张地往后躲，脑袋砰得一声撞上了车门框，他疼得直咧嘴——但这点疼，跟后穴被撕裂相比根本算不了什么。他吃力地把腿抽出来，并拢跪坐在车座上，尽力在狭窄的空间里远离那个热度惊人的东西。内裤和长裤混乱地垫在身下，但好在他的屁股暂时安全了。  
被推开的英国人微微偏着脑袋，有些困惑地审视着王耀，似乎意识到到手的猎物想要逃走，那双翡翠色的眼眸危险地眯起，手力道极大地握住王耀的膝盖，仿佛下一秒就能掀翻他——如果空间允许的话。  
在他这么做以前，东方人堪称讨好地握住他的欲望，从善如流地上下撸动起来。王耀琥珀色的眼眸在昏暗中近乎纯黑，倒映着隐约的月光和浅淡的欲望。他深深地看了一眼亚瑟，弓下身去将他勃发的欲望含进口中。  
那句古话，怎么说的来着。君子报仇，十年不晚……不对。啊，小不忍，则乱大谋。无欲速，欲速则不达。   
敏感的下身被温热的口腔包覆着，舌尖还有意无意地掠过顶端，亚瑟忍不住倒抽了口气，他的手指没入黑发里，五指收紧，摁着王耀的后脑勺压向下腹。分身被口腔深处挤压的快感让他下意识地顶胯，涨大的欲望填满了王耀的口腔，直戳向喉管。  
王耀抑制不住地想要干呕，眼角很快漫开绯红的泪意。他在心里郑重其事地发誓，明天一定要揍亚瑟一顿，把他宿醉的脑袋摁进床垫里。  
但此时此刻，他只能硬着头皮，姿势别扭地把沾满两人体液津液的手指塞进自己的屁股里。这真棒，王耀破罐子破摔地想着，他像个妓女似的给人口交，还殷勤地把屁股搞得又湿又软，好让待会被操的时候没那么疼。  
他打心眼里祈祷亚瑟酒醒后不会记得这一切。  
在一次深深地插进王耀喉咙里之后，亚瑟将欲望抽了出来。勃发的分身津液淋漓，在王耀的侧脸留下狼狈的痕迹。修长的手指扣紧尖俏的下巴，亚瑟紧盯着王耀湿润的眸，像在检阅什么货物。他的唇角浮起一个薄薄的笑容，“坐上来，”被酒精和欲望烧到低哑的声音吩咐道，“我想操你的屁股。”  
东方人放弃了跟他理论的打算，长腿一跨，双膝分跪于亚瑟大腿的两侧，身上只剩下一件样式简洁的T恤，被亚瑟撩高，露出大片白皙的皮肤、紧实的小腹和引人浮想联翩的人鱼线。车内有限的高度让他不得不垂首，如天鹅的颈弯折出优美脆弱的弧度。  
亚瑟的双手扣住身上人的腰身，没费多大力气就寻到了入口，勃发的分身不由分说地推挤开令人窒息的温热甬道，坚定地向内深入。即便借着津液的润滑，他仍感受到手心里的躯体一僵，王耀的呼吸声急促而狼狈，手指深深地嵌入后座地椅背，被这瞬间的撕裂感逼得眼眸潮湿：“……等一下…让我缓一缓……”  
亚瑟耐心地等待着他适应，欲望停留在紧致温暖的体内深处，契合得像钥匙与锁眼。王耀左侧的乳首被温热的舌卷入口中吸吮，电流似的战栗顺着脊背上窜，他不甘示弱地咬上亚瑟的耳廓，细白的齿碾着充血的耳珠，将温热的吐息喷洒在敏感的耳根。  
翡翠色的眼眸像抽离了色素般暗下去，汹涌的情欲越过闸门，冲破了理智仅有的一根弦。王耀只感到体内的欲望倏然全部抽离，紧接着便是疾风骤雨般的侵入。一双手固定住了他试图上躲的举动，配合着挺入的节奏引着他向下迎合，快速的撞击暴戾地开拓着，没出多久就逼出了他的呻吟。  
王耀难堪而狼狈地咬着下唇，湿润在琥珀色的眼眸里聚集，像雨季的湖满溢出来，在抖动的长睫上挂着。他大口喘息着，将脸埋进亚瑟凌乱的金发里，求饶般低喃着他的名字：“亚瑟…，亚瑟……太快了……”  
安抚的吻落在王耀显得单薄的肩头，与那其中的温柔缱绻相反，亚瑟闻若未闻地继续着他霸道的掠夺，欲望整个地抽出又重重契入，还时不时地调整进入的角度，王耀只觉得有根铁棍在翻搅着他的体内，变着角度地凌虐脆弱的肉壁。  
直到摩擦过一点，身上的人像被电到般猛地一颤，亚瑟停下鞭挞般的挺入，分身抵在那一点，恶意又执着地碾磨着。  
他如愿以偿地听见王耀呻吟起来，平日里清冷动听的声线此时甜腻粘稠得像掉进了蜜罐，仿佛在祈求他停止，又像在索求更多。  
突然，电话铃响了。  
这突兀单调的电子音像利刃切开粘稠暧昧的寂静，两人皆是一愣。响了三四声，王耀才大梦初醒般地转过脸，看向散乱在车座上的裤子口袋里，发出亮光和声音的手机。  
“……是菊。”王耀摸索着抓住手机，摁下了红色的拒接按钮。  
——还没来得及将手机丢在一旁，铃声不折不挠地又响了起来，“本田菊”三个字跳动在屏幕上。  
你给你弟弟的备注名是本田菊？亚瑟很想这么问，但是KY不是他的属性。他干脆地抓过手机摁下接听键，一口伦敦腔透着慵懒的优雅——如果忽略那声音里情欲的烧哑：“这个时间，小孩子都上床睡觉了。”  
“……”电话那头的人显然未料到会听到这个声音。  
亚瑟瞥了一眼王耀无声地抗议和他表示要抹脖子的手势——那是要自我了结还是威胁？——视若无睹地继续说道：“不说话的话我要挂了。”  
“……我哥哥呢？”本田菊的声音里有着防备。  
亚瑟慢慢露出一个笑容，他促狭地盯着王耀的眼睛，缓慢地回答：“在我旁边，你要他接电话吗？”  
王耀拼命地摆手表示不要，天知道，他的屁股里还夹着一根阴茎。这真的可以在“不想跟弟弟通电话的情形”的列表里高居榜首。  
“麻烦了。”那丝防备变成了冷淡。  
王耀在心里把亚瑟柯克兰扎成了一个小人并贴上“永世不得超生”的字条。他绝望地接过了手机，喉结翻动徒劳的吞咽，试图让自己的声音听起来如常无异：“……菊，还没有睡吗？基尔伯特呢？”  
“哥哥不在，我睡不着。”冷淡不复，现在的童音乖巧又隐含委屈。  
“我……唔！”王耀一把捂住手机的下方，狠狠地咬住下唇阻止更多的声音泄露。残留着余红的眼角威胁地眯起，他狠狠瞪了英国人一眼。停留于深处的阴茎突然再次动作，酸胀感顺着脊梁直冲后脑，他不得不调动起全部的自制力，强自维持着声音的镇定，想要尽快结束电话：“乖，早点睡……我马上回去。”  
亚瑟的头微微偏向一边，几缕金发随着这个动作滑向额角，他正恶劣地用分身碾磨王耀的敏感点，而翡色的眸目不转睛地盯着他拼命忍耐的神情，满是兴味。  
他慢慢地做了个口型：“明天早上回去。”  
王耀警告地睨了他一眼，可这湿润的眼刀如此无力，反倒让威胁落成了嗔视。亚瑟眸光一暗，再也不给他余裕，分身凶狠地鞭挞着湿软泥泞的小穴，打桩般钉入敏感点。  
王耀几乎是呜咽了一声，又迅速地安静下来，慌张地瞥了一眼手机。挂在眼睫上的水汽终于不堪重负这长久的凝聚，在抖颤间坠落，打湿了亚瑟的衬衣。  
颤抖的唇被温柔地卷入口腔，亚瑟的舌尖安抚般地掠过他牙齿狠咬过的伤痕。淡淡的血腥味儿在两人的唇舌间扩散开，呜咽和呻吟尽数模糊在深吻里。  
亚瑟摸索着抓住手机，摁下了关机键，将它丢进车座的下面。  
……  
本田菊低头看着手里的电话，通话结束的画面亮了一会儿，随即没入转暗的屏幕。黑如琉璃的眼眸沉滞如死水，他执拗地盯着手机，仿佛期待它再次响起来。  
然而并没有。一个十分钟过去了，另一个十分钟又过去了。  
王耀像是并不在意他的担忧，以及他一个人在家无法入睡的事实。  
他亲爱的哥哥，他愿为之付出一切的、他敬佩敬重敬爱的哥哥，在明显结束了工作的情况下，没有回家，与亚瑟柯克兰在一起，并且慌乱地挂断了他的电话。  
他试图给眼下的情形一个合理的解释，比如哥哥在工作后和亚瑟去喝了一杯，或者……别的什么，无关暧昧的理由。  
然而，王耀拼命压抑又偶尔溢出的呻吟，强作镇定却混着鼻音的、颤抖低哑的声音，以及背景音里模糊的肉体拍打声，拼凑出一个对于他的年纪过于不宜的画面。  
而这画面让本田菊愤怒得想要尖叫。  
他的哥哥……他的哥哥！他的挚爱，在这个月光安静的夜晚，从他心中神圣而无法玷污的神龛上摔落下来，狠狠地跌进肮脏的、满是血污的、淫秽的深渊。  
少年的瞳仁里骤然腾空而起尖锐的恨意，像一把凌空挥斩的刀刃，甩落淋漓的鲜血。他的手指深深嵌入掌心，攥紧的指节绷着狰狞的白。  
好像身体内部有什么碎掉了。尖锐的碎片肆意地扎进他的五脏六腑，梗在喉咙的痛让他难以呼吸。  
本田菊闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，感受氧气顺着肺叶被泵进血液，血液扩散向僵硬的四肢。鸦羽般的睫毛悸抖着，像雨夜里失落的蝶。  
再睁开眼的时候，那双沉黑的眸里，只剩下冰津的寒冷。  
少年站起身，走向写字台。他翻开自己的素描本，视线掠过那上面各式各样的王耀，机械地重复着一个动作——  
纸张撕裂的声音在沉寂的夜里，如同一曲悲伤的挽歌。


End file.
